HSA
History HSA is a small nation that came to existence 856 years ago, HSA was first lead by Ivan Beren who united the small nations of Credek In the 120th year after its forming a nation was discovered in their solar system called ZSA which at first was friendly and they helped each-other. During a dispute between HSA and ZSA a war broke out, it was called the War of Credek (150th year) now known as the first civil war of HSA, ZSA attempted to capture Credek with their more advanced technology but failed to do so as quiet a good number of vehicles were captured and later the technology was used against them leading to a decisive victory on Karavan. That destroyed most of the ZSA bases on the moon. ZSA signed a peace treaty(159th year) and suffered heavy reparations for the war. For a long time HSA enjoyed the peace and began capturing other planets in the Zavak solar system. After some time ZSA attacked again in a attempt to capture Sona, known as the "War Of Kasa" (210th year) ZSA attacked in great strength killing 1 million of the HSA troops stationed in the few bases on Kasa. ZSA won almost every battle in that war. HSA signed a peace treaty (213th year) and had to hand over Kasa to ZSA. (400th year) every planet in the solar system is colonized, Tensions rise between ZSA once again. a war starts bettwen hsa-zsa its known as "The War Of Zavak"(410th year). Offical end of the war.(440th year) HSA was in very poor shape after the war, it took it about 100 years to fully recover. (543th year) HSA expands to a nearby solar system. (567th year) a unknown ship came near a squadron of fighters and engaged them, the uknown ship destroyed 4 fighters the rest retreated to a nearby base. 2 hours after the incident 3 HSA ships came to destroy the unknown ship but it was no where to be found. HSA goes into a "Golden age" for 150 years, hundreds of discoveries were made a lot of weapons and ships were developed. (716th year) HSA finds NSET,The Floran Empire and The Great Darkness but doesn't interact with them. From the 724th year to the 840th year HSA produced expensive but strong weapons in case of war with NSET, the Floran Empire or The Great Darkness Ethnic cleansing aganist all with ZSA heritage. the weak ones were killed in their homes,dead bodies pilled up on the streets, those strong enough to work were sent to mines across hsa. HSA merged with siegried and tea party. Foregin relations HSA has a alliance with DSA,that alliance is helping HSA modernize its military, HSA also has a alliance with OSO-EO. HSA is also in the Imperium of Mankind. Military HSA-s infantry is mechanized and uses dropships and transports heavily, including armor the airforce consists of large numbers of fighters and gunships. Declasiffied series of weapons * Maleni series-light tanks * Zraka series-small fighters * Magare series-dropships * Brdo series- heavy tanks Category:Kilowner Category:HSA